


The Best Pizza in Town

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Blair promises Jim the best pizza in town, but things go sideways





	The Best Pizza in Town

“I swear, it will be the best pizza in your entire life!” Blair promised smugly.

“If you say so.”

“I mean the crust is really crispy and the toppings are... You have to go right, no, left here. Take the left.”

Jim peered out the windscreen, the rain was heavy and the dark made the surroundings looking unreal. The road down the hills didn't look promising. Jim sighed.

“I went there a lot,” Blair continued his story about the legendary pizza joint they wanted to try tonight. “there was this girl, that...”

A mighty bump shook the car to the side. Blair hit his head at the door frame, but was too confused to notice the pain. The trees were suddenly leaning to the side and there was a horrible screeching sound.

Jim had gripped Blair's front and shot him glance. He was saying something, maybe shouting. Blair just held onto Jim's arm pressed against his chest. The truck was still moving, but somehow wrong.

There was the loud cracking of breaking branches. Jim leaned against Blair and braced himself against door with his legs. And Blair suddenly realized Jim was worried they might topple over.

They were sliding sidewards down a hill. It was too dark to see anything, just snapshots from the headlights through the trees, which seemed off.  


They slowed down, stranded against some trees.

There was more cracking noise and Jim and Blair saw the other car sliding down the hill. For a moment they were scared it would pushed them further down, but it went by and disappeared into the dark.

“Chief!” Jim croaked urgently.

“Oh, my god!”

Jim switched the interior light on. They stared at each other in shock. Jim reached for Blair's bump on this forehead.

“You are hurt.”

“What? No!” Blair touched his head gingerly. “Oww!”

“Careful!”

“I think it's not so bad.” Blair moved his limbs experimentally. “You?”

“No. I'm fine. I'm fine! I think.”

“What happened?”

“Someone rammed us!”

“Shit! Why?” 

Jim watched him owlishly and Blair was feeling nauseous.

“Shit! So no pizza. I guess.”

Jim snorted. Suddenly the enclosed space made him uneasy.

“Think you can get out on your side. My door is stuck against a tree.”

“I can't see anything.”

“I think one of the headlights is out.”

Jim fished inside the glove compartment for the torchlight. Blair leaned against the door and with an ominous sound pressed the door open. Lightening the ground they saw it was all underbush, mud, slippery from the rain.

“Great! That's... I've no clue how far down we are. Won't be easy to get back up there.”

“I'm not really comfortable to stay in the truck. What if we slide further down.”

“Okay, up it is.” 

Blair groused and crawled out of the car. On all fours he tried to find a way upwards in the little light from inside the truck.

Jim watched for a moment Blair working himself up the hill with a lot of colorful cursing and followed him through the passenger door. When he was a little bit over their truck he tried to look back for the other car, but there was nothing. Just pitch black beyond his truck.

“Hey Jim, come up, it's not that far!”

Jim turned around and followed Blair's voice. He felt like he was climbing over branches and roots for an hour and every twig hit him wetly into the face. But suddenly there in front of him was Blair standing on the road, bend over hands on his knees and laughing hysterically. 

“Oh my god, oh my god!”

“Rain check for the pizza, Chief!”


End file.
